


Left in the Snow

by LosZaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/pseuds/LosZaros
Summary: Someone left their book at the cafeteria and Wanda decided to take things into her matter, as she searches for the owner.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Left in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/gifts).



> Ayee Happy Valentines Day everyone! If single or not, that doesn't matter in today's fic, cause all of you will be loved by me uwu❤️
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment or some kudos uwu!

Based on this prompt:

I left my math textbook in the cafeteria and you found it and spent two days tracking me down using the book number and now you're standing in front of me holding it and the snow makes your hair pretty what class are you in

~~

The snow started sticking to the ground, white covered the once colourful earth. Bright spots reflect rays of sun directly into peoples face. Wanda wasn't a big fan of spending her days in the cold, especially once the sun flashed her with the bright light. 

The friendly, warm environment of her university cafeteria always provided shelter when needed. Once Wanda took out all her belongings from her casual black backpack, she opened her nursing book aswell as her computer for taking notes. As usual, alot of people started crowding the area Wanda occupied, she looked around hoping for a glimpse of peace anytime soon, though it faded fairly quick once she took a glance at her desktop clock. 

People from various classes headed for their lunch, some in suits and some didn't bother dressing for university. Because many people meant much noise, Wanda for herself decided it was better to change her current studying place to somewhere quiet. Her hands moved fast, almost throwing everything back in her backpack. 

Wanda, who was cautious of her surroundings never realized someone sliding a book across the table. She looked around in hopes someone left it accidentally and might come back, but after mere minutes passed, Wanda decided she would find out whom this book belonged too. Her hand moved to the book, a math book apprently. Once she flipped through the pages, Wanda was more than sure it was from someone who studied a mathematical subject.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a group of women which asked Wanda, whether she will leave soon. Without answering the fellow women, Wanda strapped her bag around her shoulder and left. Immedietly after Wanda escaped the busy cafeteria, she flipped through the book again until she found the number, which would indicate the owners name and maybe class. The only place for information closed an hour ago. Usually the universities own library never closed, but the workers at the information counter never stayed longer than required.

Since this morning, news reports spreaded the word of a small snow storm arriving during the afternoon. As Wanda had no interest in getting caught in one of these snow storms, she decided to quit her search for the day and retire to her room. Her feet made the usual crunch noises everytime she took another step closer to her small apartment, not far away from campus. 

Eventually Wanda walked up a small staircase in the front of her apartment building, she reached the only empty hand in her pocket and retrieved the bundle of keys. She switched between various keys until she found the one unlocking her warm safe space. Now that the first door was finally opened and successfully closed, Wanda carefully avoided probable neighbours, which may cause further distress to her already stressed mood. 

Luckily no one of her neighbours have left their apartments during the time it took Wanda, opening the final door. She entered the warm hall, which turned her cheeks all red, her feet chucked off her heavy winter boots into a dark corner. As Wanda was about to throw all of her stuff in the exact spot where her boots laid, Pietro intruded her peaceful entry

"You know, your boots are freaking loud when you're trying to sleep." He stretched inside his doorway, Wanda approached her brother and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek. "Ever heard of earplugs?" Wanda countered her brother. 

Wanda only heard a grumpy muffle before he slammed his door shut and retired back in his bed. Wanda softly chuckled to herself thinking of her silly brother, as she left the lost item on her desk. 

With all the thoughts about this book and who might be the owner, she completely forgot to do her own homework and other assignments. Now that no one could potentially bother her anymore, Wanda caught up with her nursing book and continued reading. 

-

The next day arrived very blissfully; Wanda drank a nice, hot, cup of tea and enjoyed her tomato cheese sandwich whilst she packed for a new day at university. She decided it was a good idea going to one of her lectures first and afterwards a quick trip to the library in which she would hopefully find out, whom this book belonged too. 

During the early hours of the day, nobody paid much attention to the lectures. Sometimes people would record the lecture and upload them to the universities website for everyone to watch. Of course people needed some sort of attendance over the course of a whole year, though while writing the exams and turning in their papers did most of the work. 

Once the bell rang and called this lecture an end, Wanda put her stuff where she pulled it out and quickly equipped herself with the math book. The library was close to the hall she had her fancy brain feeding in, not even fifty feet Wanda reached the entrance. 

Both automatic doors opened beneath her feet, her eyes darted to the closest information stand. The small thuds of her feet on the sticky carpet floor, made the secretary look up from her desktop and flashed a costumer service smile to Wanda.

"Hello, I found a text book in the cafeteria yesterday and thought that maybe I could get some information about the owner?" Wanda tapped on the text book laying on top of the counter. The busy register lady stared at Wanda for a minute, before she completly turned around in her fancy desk chair. 

"You are not authorized owning this book." The woman said. Wanda thought about her answer for a bit, her mouth opened and a sudden wave of untrue words escaped. "No, but I need to bring this back, because my friend used it and then she probably left it in the cafeteria or something." Wanda's nervous laughter was quite audible for anyone in that small space.

Another, younger lady turned around, she had nice, glowing, brown skin and looked gorgeous in her yellow jumper. "Hey! I can help you with this!" She stood up and walked right over to Wanda who reached the math book over the counter. The first lady rolled her eyes and focused back on her computer.

Wanda was amazed by the friendliness her current appointee had for a simple task like this. Wanda only saw her flip through the book, enter that number and soon she grabbed a sticky note and wrote every interesting detail down. The friendly lady provided Wanda her neatly searched results, "Here you go, I hope I was any use for you." Wanda stretched over the counter and hugged the secretary. 

"Thank you so much, hopefully it's the right address." Wanda looked down at the little paper between her fingers and back up to a beautiful smile. Her hands grabbed the text book and she left the library probably seven minutes later. Wandas hands reach for her phone, she opened maps and typed in the address given on the sticky note. 

On her way to that apartment, many people walked directly into Wandas direction, she tried avoiding as many as possible. One guy bumped into her as she turned the corner, her legs gave in and before she fell to the ground completely someones else rushed beside her and stopped mid fall. 

He lifted her up back to her normal standing, Wanda picked up the book she accidentally threw to the ground. "Are you alright?" A soft voice from above sounded, she turned her head and needed looking up far higher than her head allowed to. "Yeah sure, I'm good." Wanda was still shaking and disoriented, but she found herself feeling better with every passing second.

The piercing eyes which were staring on that math text book, brought her back to existence. "Oh, do you know who's book this is?" Wanda asked her hero. He scratched the back of his head and frowned. "No I don't, but I'm actually missing mine, now you mention it." Wanda quickly glanced down on her yellow sticky note. 

"Are you by any instance Victor Shade?" Wanda asked not actually looking into his eyes. Her counterpart huffed warm breath into the cold air. "You found my book?" He started smiling and slowly approached Wanda, she quickly pressed the math book into Victor's arms and was about to leave. He yelled after her, knowing she wouldn't actually look back. Due to his height, he was faster than Wanda and caught up with her. 

"Uhm, hi. I haven't had much time to introduce myself. I'm Vision and this is my text book." Vision pointed between him nd his book, Wanda looked into his eyes, she laughed quite a bit at that bad joke, which Vision gladly joined. Now that the ice was broken, Vision let go of her arm and looked at her. She had tiny snowflakes in her brown hair, it looked rather beautiful than anything else.

"You wanna go something warmer?" Vision didn't intentionall asked Wanda out, but his mind blurted stuff like this out. Occasionlly no one would agree to that, though Wanda he thought, wasn't like anybody else. "Yeah sure why not?" Wanda beamed, she would love to go somewhere together Vision. She let him guide them to a local coffee shop. Only them and the text book, sitting at a table admiring the other and spenidn time together as new found friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Special love to you Cat! UwU❤️❤️❤️


End file.
